This invention relates to strips of sheet material at least partially coated with normally tacky and pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) and mounted on a removable liner.
PSA-coated strips are well-known and are widely used for a variety of purposes. One common example is the familiar strip bandage, which is used to protect small wounds. Other examples include the coded adhesive strips that are wrapped around electrical wires or cables for identification purposes, return address labels, corn plasters, transdermal patches, decals, year tabs for automobile license plates, transparent labels for graphics, nose pads for spectacles, and, in more recent times, wax guards for applying over the sound-transmitting tube of hearing aids. Useful as all of these PSA-coated strips are for their intended purpose, it is sometimes difficult to apply them, especially if the strips are small enough to be applied using only one hand (e.g., 1 cm.times.2.5 cm) and even more difficult if only one hand can be used to remove the strip from a protective liner and apply it in a desired location. This difficulty is also directly related to the aggressiveness of the PSA. Prior to the present invention, it is believed that no satisfactory solution to this problem has been available.